The Unfortunate Tale of Marie
by Tyantha
Summary: "I failed. Every human left in my hands and I ran like a coward." Marie is a scientist from a dimension without aliens. Running to the universe of the once visited Time Lords, she finds that they had perished when her dimension needed them most. Now she's as alone as the Doctor. ...OC no pairing.
1. You Have a Problem

**CHAPTER 1: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM**

The night was filled with cries of laughter, as people crowded the streets. The city lights competing with the twinkle of the night sky as the parties grew louder. I let out a whoop, beer above my head. My hair was slowly escaping my hair tie and my coat was wet from the spill of alcohol.

Music blared and I took another drink, Cinco de Mayo rocks. My boots click against the asphalt as I finish off the beer and toss it at a garbage can. The world spins and I'm face to face with one of the guys I'd danced with earlier. No t-shirt, six pack exposed, my eyes fell on them for a moment before I realized that he was talking and looked back up at his rope necklace and back turned ball cap.

"Baby, you've gotta give me your number!" He yelled over the music and the crowds. My nose wrinkled and I turned away from him. Too annoying to keep around, he didn't strike me as the smart type. Probably had something to do with his fifth grade speaking and his need to abbreviate everything. No, explanation I weaved badly into the crowd, finding myself giggling in the middle of off-duty soldiers. Their digital tan clothing pointed to early twenty first century. My vision went blurry and I shook my head falling into a soldier.

His reaction was instant, he wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull my chin up so he could get a good look at me. My blonde bangs were started to tickle my eyes and he brushed it away. I gave him a cheesy grin, "What's your name handsome?" I didn't bother with a good pick up, I was skinny and blonde, something that was revered in this culture, it was subliminal that he'd find me dumb and pretty.

"It's Robert, sexy, you?" I took a moment to take in his short brown hair, and his particular height. I still wasn't quite used to anyone reaching over six foot. It was unnerving that I barely came up to his shoulders. He was cute, I suppose I can work past it for a night.

"Marie, cutie. You here for long?" Robert blinked, as if deciding the best way to get me in bed. I turned my eyes to the crowd as he made up his mind. This city had a large harbor and was a tourist trap, of course he was only here temporarily.

That's when my eyes caught it: spiked brown hair and a suit of blue. It was only his back, I couldn't be sure if it was him. I needed to talk to the nearest Gallifreyan stationed here. I put my finger to Robert's lips silencing what ever excuse he was spilling.

"I just found my date, thanks." I muttered, unsure if he heard it as I pushed out of the crowd. The man turned from the main road and into an alley. I stopped and grabbed a guy's beer from his hand and started running down the alley. I didn't make it far before I tripped over a garbage bag and tumbled to the ground. Letting lose some strings of profanity I whipped off my pants and picked the beer back up before it spilled out all the way.

"AICIT: scan for non planetary life forms." I spoke into my wrist, a heavy leather band around it with a blue screen on top. The screen beeped and pulled up a GPS, showing a white circle moving down the next street. "The only non-human signature for miles." It let out a young girl's voice.

I looked at it, sadness welling up in my throat for a moment before I swallowed it down. Tonight is Cinco de Mayo, no time for sadness. I took a sip of the beer, it went down warm and I felt better instantly.

I rounded the corner, beer sloshing at my side and the beeping on the wrist started again. I gave a shush and it stopped. AICIT at least knew what I meant, because I wasn't sure if that was really what came out.

At the end of the block, the man in blue walked into an equally blue box and I burst into a smile running after him. I had to catch him before he left, this was too good of an opportunity to let up. I grasped the door's edge just as he turned to shut it. With no tack the door flew open and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't move at first, then he began to move his hands up my arm, before he rested them on my shoulders. I was pushed back, a smug grin on my lips.

"Who are you? You smell like alcohol. Is that a vortex manipulator? You're a time agent, then? Did you read about me then want to see me in real life?" He didn't breath as he sputtered off explanations, several emotions falling over his face. I suddenly felt too drunk for this. I hadn't seen anyone with intelligence in quite awhile and to meet them drunk. I gave a blushed feeling a little embarrassed. He was smart and hot, I gave him a look up and down at that thought.

My eyes fell back to his lips and I tried to kiss him again, he was prepared and pushed me further back, "No," he strung out. "You're going to explain yourself first."

Deciding to keep with my flirting, I turned away. "Is that a promise?" I let my voice come out like silk.

The Doctor spun on his heels, his eyebrows furrowed together, "No."

I rolled my eyes, this was quickly becoming boring. He was a soldier, right? Letting out an angry sigh and stepped around him, taking in the blurry console of the TARDIS. Looks about right, backwards technology making one big advancement. A fleeting thought came to mind; only Time Lords have TARDISs. I shook it off, I was barely functioning as it was. It wasn't the time to focus on maybes. Besides, he would have corrected me, probably.

"My name is Marie, I'm from coordinates, Alpha eighteen and Delta five point one, with a frequency of eight-hundred and ninety megahertz." I spoke like I was reading them from a book, having memorized the galactic coordinates for my home planet. It was drilled into my head when I was young. It was better than any address, it insured you could get back to your planet. I didn't need it, why did I still remember it? That's what AICIT should be for.

The Doctor turned to me, his eyes flickering as he tried to think of exactly where that was. I gave him a soft smile, couldn't make it easy on him now could I?

He spoke, clicking his teeth, "I get the coordinates, but why the frequency of transition?" He took a step back, realization falling upon his face. It was cute. I took this pause to get another drink of my beer, sad that I was almost out. "Oh, you're from another dimension."

I waved my finger at him, beer still in hand. "Your good, most people just ask for a name." I leaned against one of the coral pillars, glad to have support to keep me up. It wouldn't be long before I'd need some more alcohol to keep me hazed, my fast metabolism was kicking in. It might have also been, the Doctor dampening my happy stupor and making me pull up logical explanations.

"So, how did you get through? They were closed off, no one was left to monitor it." I pushed off the pillar and started to walk around the console as he shut the door. He had decided that I was interesting enough to not kick out. . . Yet. I downed the rest of the beer and set it down on the seats behind me. He pulled out a screwdriver and ran it up it down my figure. I giggled, he was probing me. Probe, that's a funny word. I took a deep breath and calmed down. His eyes fell on the screwdriver.

"Well, whoever did that was a little thick. They left plenty of cracks to slip through." I muttered off, wrinkling my nose. I hated whoever did that, took months off of my work. I might have succeeded if they hadn't of closed us off. I blew hot air out of my nose and calmed back down, my cheeks turning red. Why did beer always make me crazy?

"So you turned up the hertz and crossed over to my dimension to what, Snog?" He said the last word a little high pitch walking back over to his console, flipping a few switches. I assumed he was starting to get angry. There was a reason I'd never gone here till now. Why did I think this would be fun?

I let out a scoff, "No, but it's a plus." I crossed the few steps between us and ran my hands along his collar. If I'm going to flirt, might as well make it good.

He grabbed my hand and pushed it away, turning to the console again. "I'll take you home." Panic began to rise, numbing my throat.

"No," I managed, grabbing for his hands. I had to stop him. He didn't know what was on the other side. How could he just run into a dimension blind? Did he even know where a crack was? I missed him as the TARDIS shook, making me stumble and fall onto the ramp. Laying on my back, I let out a groan of pain. I need to kick into gear. I can't stop him, then I'll stop the TARDIS.

"AICIT: manual control, NOW!" I yelled, my wrist flickering. "Attempting," AICIT spoke as the TARDIS gave another tremble. I growled and pulled myself up, flinching at the sound of the beer bottle breaking below.

"Stop it, you'll kill us!" I grabbed onto the pillar for dear life. He clutched onto the console, looking at me in shock. Well, he's useless. Next time I'll just ask for directions to Gallifrey.

"AICIT: take control!" I yell, my arms feeling like they going to be jerked out of their socket. After a long moment, AICIT's voice popped back up, "I cannot override."

The Doctor pulled himself back up, clinging to the console, trying to get control of the ship again. I could see him banging on it with a mallet out of the corner of my eye. I growled and started stumbling back towards the console before being knocked to my knees. "Why not?"

Fear was making me start to hyperventilate. I've got to calm down and fix this. "AICIT!" My voice wavers, not hearing her response.

"Sorry, she's arguing with me." AICIT sounded as confused as I felt. Great, we're all going to die because this TARDIS can't share. Does the TARDIS want to be de-atomized? I got back up and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, my fingers digging in as I tried to anchor myself. This was a lot harder than it had to be, why did I show up drunk?

"You stupid Gallifreyan, get us out of here!" I looked him dead in the eyes, hoping I'm properly expressing the danger that he'd put us in.

He opens his mouth to speak and the TARDIS gave another lurch. My eyes go wide and for a moment I feel weightless, my hand slipping away from the Doctor and I'm tumbling backwards. My heart leapt into my throat and I hit something solid, pain exploding into the back of my head and then it went black.

* * *

I sat down at my favorite cafe, it was only a few blocks from the lab. Only the owner was left working, but I didn't mind. Not many people were customers anymore. Andrew slipped into the seat in front of me, his eyes red and welled with tears. His blonde hair was growing shaggy and he looked like he needed a good wash. His clothes were wrinkled and I couldn't be sure but those may have been the same clothes he wore the night before. I had been so caught up in my work, trying to stop the end, that I hadn't stopped to pay attention to him in 6 months. Some way to treat your fiancee.

I look out the window to the street. I can't bear to look at his pain. It reminds me of how much I've failed. The whole of the universe rests on my shoulders and I hadn't made any progress.

I can feel him placing a hand on mine, "You have to save us. Please?" I slipped my hands out from under his, looking back to him. I couldn't answer him, I didn't want to answer him. No matter how much he pleaded, I couldn't make the technology any faster. We were slowly losing resources and I didn't know if I wanted to keep going anymore.

I walked out of the cafe before I broke down, before I gave up completely on the impossible. Two hundred and ten years old and I could count the days till I died.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the light stinging them. I was vaguely aware of the pain in my head as I sat up in a metal framed bed. A thin sheet had been placed over me, my coat and bag discarded in a chair. I placed a hand on my head, waiting for the throbbing to calm down. A head injury and a hangover. I was going to love this day.

"Good, you're awake." I let out a grumble, turning to the Doctor as he walked into the sterile room.

"Sadly, you have a good hangover remedy?" I stood up and the world gave a spin causing me to collapse. He ran up and grabbed me under my arms, lifting me back onto the bed.

"Steady, let your body catch up first." I felt like my skin was on fire, despite being in a tank top. I held onto the edge of the bed, more than anything wanting some good painkillers.

"What happened while I was out?" I spoke softly, my voice hoarse and scratchy from dehydration. I really need to treat my body better.

"Well, I tried to fly us into a collapsed dimension and almost couldn't get back." I gave him a weary smile, well at least that's the good news. I held back the urge to laugh at myself, I wouldn't have woken up if he had failed.

"Okay, so now you know I can't go home. I had meant to look for you when I was sober, but you were right there." Marie looked from her hands to his black rimmed glasses, he had a frown on his face, hands in his front pockets.

"Okay then, why were you looking for me?" He took off his glasses, pocketing them, his eyes kept glancing at my wrist. I didn't know if that would give me away, there wasn't many societies that were on the verge of developing dimension and time travel.

"I wasn't looking for you specifically. Just the nearest Gallifreyan. All I found was a man with a blue box. I tried entering in the coordinates to your planet and got an error. So, I need a ride or the right coordinates to the Citadel." I tried to keep my voice level. I didn't just want to go to the Citadel, I wanted to speak to the council of Time Lords. They let my universe die, cut them off. They needed to pay for that. I had depended on the dimensions being open, billions of people had.

"I can't. . ." He trailed off, his voice cracking. He just stared at me, it was unnerving.

"No," I stood up feeling stronger than before.

"You will take me there. They will pay for their crimes." My voice was soft and full of anger. He wouldn't keep me from them, no one would.

"Listen, I can't because their gone. The planet was destroyed taking every last one with them." My eyes went wide, no its not true. They killed themselves before I could. How, what caused this? I wanted justice, they abandoned us.

"I. . ." I couldn't think. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my coat, my skin tingling as claustrophobia began to set in. I had to get out of this TARDIS and now. I grabbed my coat and slung my bag over my shoulder. I didn't bother to look at him, ducking out the door. "AICIT, exit please." The bracelet beeped, showing a map of the TARDIS, but it was slowly changing. How could anyone stay on a living ship?

"Now wait a moment, you're not thinking." He trailed after me, I could hear his footsteps. I didn't care, if he was following. It wasn't his problem now, if Gallifrey was gone, this was all of my fault. The entire universe gone and. . .

"Please stop. Tell me how you know about the Citadel and Gallifrey?" I was whipped around to a very angry looking Gallifreyan. He had a firm grip on my elbow. "I've tried to stay calm, but you showed up drunk, asking for a ride to a dead planet. You are going to sit back down and explain it." His eyes, like a hurricane, threatening to tear me apart. My nightmares, put on hold for his explanation. Fine, if that's how he wants it. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to calm down, yanking my arm back.

"A century ago, a group of Time Lords mapped our universe. They gave us technology and culture for our complete history." I let out a small laugh, it may have sounded more than a little crazy. I wasn't paying attention though. It was hard enough not to break down. I wanted to be alone, no one needed to see me break. It would make it too real. "How could we resist? I was apart of the committee and the first to read your books."

His anger turned to confusion. "You're lying, the Time Lords took a vow to never interfere and even if they did there is a strict policy they have to adhere to." He let go and started pacing.

"Yes, I didn't learn of your policies until long after the Time Lords left. I couldn't exactly ask why they did it." I pursed my lips together, I only knew things about Gallifrey from books, I couldn't be sure if I was even making sense to him.

He stayed silent for a long moment. He was weighing his options and I'm a liability. The fear began to return, if the planet was gone I had no reason to be here. I took a step back, he was still pacing. Good, I have a few seconds. I turned running down the metal hall. I had to get out, or at least far enough that he couldn't follow me.

"Oh no you don't!" I flinched at his tone, he wanted to catch me. Great, I made out with a psychopath. I pumped my legs, moving faster. "I can help you!"

I laughed, to hell with him. I'm not stupid. "I don't need help." It felt like years before that hall ended, opening to the console, I slid around it trying to keep from crashing into one of the coral pillars. I finally came to a stop, banging into the door. Without missing a beat I pulled on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. I turned with my back to the door. An animal trapped into the corner came to mind as I watched him slowly walk forward, hands up.

"Open the door." My voice was low and came out more like a growl than anything else.

"No." His hands went to the console and he flipped a switch. The doors behind me let out an audible click. I couldn't help it; I jumped.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to keep me here." I balled my hands into fists, trying to keep my anger at bay.

"I'm the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. You know just enough to get yourself killed and I'm not going to let you!" His anger was starting to rise with mine. Good, let him be angry. However, the fact that he's a Time Lord makes this harder to get away. He has far more intelligence than I give him credit for. A thousand different ways he could follow me came to mind. I didn't have time to worry about that. Once I was free I would erase my trail.

"Okay Doctor, why are you still here if Gallifrey was destroyed?" He turned away from me, pulling a lever, his eyes boring into the console.

"AICIT, somewhere sunny." The Doctor distracted again this was my best chance to leave. I didn't want to try this inside a TARDIS, but it was time to leave. A blue light enveloped me and the world slipped away.

* * *

I gasped for air, tumbling into hard metal. Groaning, I pulled myself up. Where was I? Should have been a little more specific.

"AICIT: where am I?" I looked around, flames lapping at my face. I gave a sigh, this was not what I had in mind.

"Mining ship in Earth's gravity. Time is by area 16:12 on December 24, 1935." The ship shook and I clung to the wall. Is it crashing? I pushed off and started walking down the hall. "Hello? Engineer, crew, anyone?" I picked up the pace and it shook again. A metal bar fell from the ceiling and a fire flew up from the metal grating. I leapt backwards, landing square on my butt. My lower back yelled at me. "AICIT, I thought I said sunny!" I was getting frustrated already.

"Marie, you shouldn't be here." I looked up, a brown haired man with his hair brushed to the side was frowning at me. I stood up, grabbing my coat in one swoop. "How do you know my name?" I couldn't help looking down at his tweed coat and bow tie. I would have remembered meeting him.

He gave me a quizzical look, a metal stick in his hands. "AICIT: how many times have we meet?" I took a step back at his words. No one was allowed voice access to AICIT except for me. I definitely didn't know him that well. What surprised me more was AICIT answered.

"This is number two for Marie." I glared at my bracelet.

"Traitor," I mumbled.

The man let out a snort, "Me or AICIT?"

I threw up my arms, frustrated, "Both of you, I don't know. Who the hell are you?"

He took a step closer, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Marie, stay calm. I don't need you to panic at my next words." He gave me a serious look, it made me squirm out of his hand. A mining ship exploding and he wanted to stop for a chat. Then again, I didn't look much better.

"I'm not promising anything." I was trying not to give into the rising panic of being on this ship.

"Marie, AICIT exists in all of time and space. What does that tell you?" I could tell he was backtracking. He didn't think that I understood and truth be told I didn't. Any information he was going to give me really should be ignored, but that itching sensation in the back of my head it told me to let him continue. I can admit it. I'm weak.

I scratched my head and took another step back, fumbling for my words as I tried to think on his statement. "I- I don't know." I took a breath, organizing my thoughts. "If a complete stranger shows up and knows AICIT, then I suppose I've crossed my own timeline." My eyes went wide, "If two AICITs are close to each other, I can't even fathom the reaction. I have to leave. AICIT-" He grabbed my shoulders pulling me inches from him. I had to leave and now. I'm lucky enough that I only met a future trusted- thing. I was spoiling my ending and the sad part is that I'm not sure if I can stop it from happening again. Every jump could become a risk.

"Marie, it's very important that you remember this. Your life may very well depend on it."

* * *

A/N: I forgot this before, but don't take anything Marie says about Time Lords seriously. Its meant to be inaccurate. She only has bits and pieces of information from books that were given to her. She never got to see Gallifrey first hand.


	2. An Omen for Crazy

**CHAPTER 2: AN OMEN FOR CRAZY**

_"Marie, it's very important that you remember this. Your life may very well depend on it."_

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. He was dragging it on. I didn't need to know this, but it was hard to resist. My future warning me of things I've had yet to see. He sighed, looking down at my feet composing himself. The odd man looked back at my eyes, his emotions unreadable. His green eyes darting back and forth between my grey ones. "Stop drinking." An explosion behind us took out the hall entirely. He grabbed my hand, "And run!"

Our feet pounded against the grating and I was sure the hull would break apart around us. I couldn't survive in the vacuum of space for long and even more so I wouldn't be able to speak to AICIT to give a command. I needed to leave.

"AICIT: nearest populated planet." I tightened my grip on his hand and he jerked it away. "I'm not leaving my TARDIS." A flash and I was on the corner of an empty street.

An exploding ship and I left him behind. I didn't even know his name. I rubbed my temple. "Did he mention a TARDIS too?" There's the path of craziness, talking to myself. Didn't the Doctor mention that Gallifrey was destroyed? He said he was the last Time Lord. I found another Time Lord. Oh and I left him to die. Future me was going to get a lashing and I deserved it. I really did. Perhaps, it was in my better interest to stay away from alcohol for a little while at least.

Deciding to take my mind off of my stupidity, I looked both ways. Trash blowing in the breeze was the only thing to greet me. The roads were split in places, good chunks of the road missing with weeds growing in between.

"That's odd, AICIT: scan for life forms." I thought I had told her a populated planet. That had meant Earth. I was in its gravity. I couldn't get any closer if I'd tried.

I calmed myself back down for the hundredth time today. I just needed to think this through. Perhaps this was the bad side of town? Usually a society wouldn't let the roads get so poor that they were barely usable. That left another option: they were at war.

"Planet analysis: approximately one million." AICIT droned on, sounding bored that I'd asked. Don't tell me that the AI wanted adventure? I glared at my wrist, before turning back to the broken street. AICIT had done this on purpose. Cheeky bastard liked using my words against me. I really need to use specific locations.

"That's odd, Earth has billions." I glanced at my wrist one last time before letting the subject drop. I was obviously not on Earth and she wasn't going to own up to it.

A blue streak shot past my head, knocking me out of my analysis. I ducked and craned my head in the direction it shot from, seeing a humanoid figure coming in fast, their clothing black and shiny. Their hand shot forward and blue streak flew at me again, I rolled behind me, barely dodging it. Without any weapons I would be useless against them. Thinking quickly, I pressed myself against the nearest brick wall, peaking around the corner to see them still advancing on me. The closer he got, the more I could make out of him. His hair was brown and cut almost to his scalp, his hands were bare making me wonder just what the blue light was. It wasn't just a straight stream, it crackled outwards, barely holding its own as a weapon. My face went from crinkled to one of realization; he was using electricity. He shot another bolt. I let out a yelp and went back behind the wall.

Time to get out of here. I turned on my heels and broke into a run. I had to get as much distance between me and the attacker. If it was electricity as predicted, it would boil down to how many volts were in each attack. Too high and my heart would stop, anything lower would send me into a seizure. Either options were not good and would cause or lead to my death. One shot would end me.

I rounded a corner, trying to get lost on the side streets. This place looked oddly like 1930s Earth. That may have just been AICIT choosing something that similarly matched the part of Earth I'd just been at. It still surprised me how much more she knew about this universe than me. Technically she could just recall this as the past and already know it. I knew the science behind it quite well. AICIT, she never acted like she existed in all of time and space so I tended to forget it completely.

Most buildings were brick and had small stores and factories names. It still didn't matter, the buildings were falling in on themselves, so no one had lived here in a long time.

I heard the crackling of electricity before I saw it, causing me to instinctually dropping onto my chest. He was fast, much faster than I could out run. I had assumed he had human limits. Quickly I pushed off the sidewalk, ignoring the protests of my skin, threatening to give me bruises. It could wait. I was on my feet and running again as my bag banged against my side with each step.

I tried to calculate a way out. The buildings were death traps. Without prior knowledge of the damage it could be my downfall more than his. Nervously I bit into my bottom lip and ducked down an alley. I tried to zig zag as I ran to make myself a hard target.

I didn't get more than a few steps when my arm was grabbed and I was yanked into a side door. I let out a yelp, my shoulder dislocating as I had tried to continue running. Suddenly it was dark and the door was closed, my arm released and I was surrounded by more humanoids. Making a mental note to find what the species really was later, I opened my mouth to try and get an explanation. I was rude fully cut off by a hand being put over my lips. I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the hand. Lovely, they wreak. I could hear the footsteps of my attacker as he ran past, not bothering to stop. He hadn't seen me, good. After a long pregnant silence he released me. I could make the people out as my eyes adjusted. The clothing was moth eaten and dirty, their hair and skin matching the filth. I decided assuming was getting me nowhere so I stepped forward to the one who had restrained me. He was taller and tried to stare me down, we were strangers sizing each other up. Time to change that.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing back out at the door with my movable arm.

Deciding that I was stupid or harmless it didn't matter because he let out a snort and dropped his defenses.

"What rock did you crawl out of? Those are the Trafeen." His voice was criticizing, but still open to questions. I could use that.

"Well, being under a rock I missed that. What are Trafeen?" I tried to goad him on while not shaking the answers out of him. God, why did people have to be delicate?

His words caught in his throat, unsure if he should continue or have me committed. I knew that look, people gave me a lot. Especially when I stole their booze. I tried not to smile at that thought. I already looked mad enough.

"The Trafeen have been a plague on our world since they came a decade ago. They said they would help us with our problem with the Serfian and they did. All of the infected were killed and so were the creatures themselves." He started pacing, glancing at me to see if I knew this part. I motioned with my hand for him to continue. "For a year it was peace and normal life resumed. Suddenly the Trafeen were taking to the streets in droves. They claimed that we were the new pest. That We were choking the planet. The Trafeen were ruthless. My wife and daughter they..." He stopped pacing and swallowed, trying to hold back the growing emotions that were bubbling inside.

The Serfian I recognized. Serfian were large beetles that sought out planets with humans. The whole reason was so that humans could be used as incubators for their young. In their place I would have seen the Trafeen as saviors too.

I pushed on, trying to ignore the man's emotions, "How many Trafeen are left?" I wouldn't be able to kill them, but maybe I could force them to leave.

His face changed to one of hardened resolve and I could see him calculating. "There's two in a 19 kilometer span. As for the rest of the world- I don't know."

I licked my lip out of habit, tasting blood. This was quickly turning into a worse situation. I would need to get captured and not killed. It would be the only way to get proper information.

Now to the more pressing part, how much of the plague was still left, "And how many of you are left?"

He gestured to the grubby people cowered together in the small room. "Just us."

Well that gave me hope that they took up the bigger majority of the million on the planet. The Trafeen would eventually come back around, I needed to move or risk these humans being exposed even further.

"Do you know anything else about the Trafeen? Like a base of operations? Anything no matter how little can help." I looked at him, my face turned hard, trying to convey how serious I am.

It began to unnerve him under my stare and he rubbed his arm nervously. "Since you don't know them. What little we got out of their patterns is: Trafeen patrol during the day and teleport to their ship at night. The ship is just above the planet."

I gave him a smile, "One last thing. I seem to have dislocated my shoulder. Do you mind giving me a hand?"

He stopped his nervous tick and stepped forward as I motioned to my left arm. He grabbed my forearm and my shoulder giving it a hard tug. I let out a low squeal as it cracked back into place. He did it so quick that he had to of done it before. I didn't have time to comment. I gave a quick goodbye and stepped out of the door, shutting it behind me.

Fun part was that I couldn't just transport to their ship, no I'd used AICIT three times in a short few hours. Another and I risked passing out. The jumping didn't usually affect me until it was too late. I almost wished that I would experience pain when I was getting close to my limit. Some kind of warning would be nice. So for now, I was going to call three my limit and do things the hard way.

"AICIT: Time by area and sunset, please." I turned walking down the alley, actively seeking him out now.

"Time by area is 22:11, sunset in 20 minutes." Exiting the alley I turned down a random street, spotting a piece of wood. Quickly I picked it up and smashed it into a window shattering its remains. "Hey!" What better way to get the Trafeen's attention than to be its prey again. I started to scream and throw things when AICIT decided to speak up.

"You're going to get yourself killed." I let out a snort at AICIT's thoughts on this.

"Says you, I'm going to explain that I'm not from this planet... They might listen." Picking up a rock I threw it at another shop window watching it smash with glee.

"Life form 9 meters behind you." I whipped around, my ponytail wrapping around my neck. The Trafeen walked forward, almost robotic. For him it was- just another human to eradicate.

I let out a long breath and getting up my courage, I started walking towards him. He held back and I was thankful that I had these precious seconds to get within his earshot. Only a few feet out he raised his hand.

"Wait!" I held up my hands, "I'm not from this planet, I'm asking for silo."

He lowered his hand and stopped walking. "You are Mrs. Holstrom."

I froze, he knew me by sight. I should have turned around and faced him earlier. I could have avoided almost getting killed entirely. However, if he was recognizing me by reputation, then I needed to stick by it. If he feared me then I held the advantage. Instead I went on the offense, playing along.

"That's Ms. Holstrom to you. I'm not married." I flashed him a childish grin, throwing the topic to the wind.

"You will accompany me to the main ship. The Captain wants to speak with you." He started towards me again. I held back against the instinct to run.

"Oh good, I was wanting to speak with your captain anyways." I held out my hand and he ignored it grabbing me firmly by my shoulder. I tried not to glare as green swirled around us. I'm sure he didn't know that it was sore, but as he squeezed I wanted to punch him in the face. The energy evaporated showing a spacious ship with Trafeen walking about. The ship was full of life and that scared me. They were not a dying species, but an army.

The Trafeen from the planet below let go of my shoulder and started walking down the hall. I followed, keeping the corner of my eye on his back. They were overly confident, they didn't even bother watching me. They just assumed I would fall in line. I held back the smirk threatening to form. I focused on the room to distract me. The first thing I noticed was all of the Trafeen looked the same. Even the girl like ones had the same built body, slick black clothing and dark short hair. It looked just like an army. It made me more curious to see this captain.

A long crowded walk later, he pressed his hand to scanner by the door. It began to glow and the door slid open. If he used electricity to open it, doors were going to be complicated.

He walked in and I paused unsure if this was the right thing to do. If I didn't go in though, more humans were going to die. I stepped in looking around the room. It was metal just the same, but gold was coating the support beams and random decorations on the wall. He was obviously profiting from this.

"Nice office," I commented as I walked up to the metal desk. A tight jawed man sat behind it. The right side of his face looked like it had been burned with old scars littering it. His hair was longer than the rest and his clothing was actually movable and didn't give a shine.

The captain motioned for the Trafeen to leave, the door sliding shut behind me. I held back the urge to look at it closing. Instead I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. I had to look braver than I felt.

"Mrs. Holstrom, where's your friend?" I had a friend, that was news to me. He must mean the stuffy bow tie guy from before. He had access to AICIT so it sounded about right.

"He's not here." A simple, indirect answer would do. Even if I was wrong about my friend it was still accurate.

He gave an amused chuckle, "Well, then what can I do for you?"

I gave him a smile to match, "I want to know why you have been eradicating the humans on this planet."

He flashed pointed teeth in a predatory smile, "They were killing the planet. I simply stopped it."

I raised a brow, "A little excessive don't you think? You could have told them to recycle."

He only shook his head. "I think you misunderstand me, Mrs. Holstrom. I preserve planets. I don't let them die slowly."

"Right, so you kill off every human and leave the planet to grow on its own. Then what? Why do you care?" I felt like I was rolling dice. He had a sharp tongue and liked to avoid answers.

"Then I move on to the next plagued planet." He reached into his desk and pulled out a small metal revolver. "Crude things, these humans have developed. However they do their one job perfectly."

I watched him slowly load the gun with bullets. My eyes darted around the room looking for something I could hide behind or use as a weapon myself. Just a metal picture frame. I suppose I could risk a jump, but then I'd pass out leaving the people on that planet to their fate. Not to mention I didn't know anyone who could take care of me. A hospital was definitely out, they'd freak.

I dropped out of the seat going flat against the desk as he let off a round. My ears popped and I looked at the hole in the chair. I heard the gun click again and he pressed the hot barrel against my head. I hissed and held up my hands dropping my coat. Slowly, I stood back up and turned facing him. I suppose it was bound to happen. I was three hundred and seventy, it's a good year to die. I had out lived my life span nearly three times. That was an achievement in itself. It was time. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but knowing that it would be far too quick for that. My heart felt like it skipped a beat. To be truthful I wanted this. I could finally be at peace.


	3. Death Wishes Don't Come Easy

**CHAPTER 3: DEATH WISHES DON'T COME EASY**

_I could finally be at peace._

I flinched at the bang. I stood there waiting for the pain. There was nothing. I opened my eyes to see a young man holstering his gun. My mouth opened like a fish and for a long moment I stood there flabbergasted. I wasn't dead. Uncontrollable laughter took hold and I couldn't find myself stopping.

The man raised a dark brow, "What's so funny? I just saved you?"

In between bouts of laughter, I tried to take in large breaths to stop. It only made me sound more fanatical. I held onto my knees, bent over in both shame and the overwhelming relief that I was still alive.

Eventually he threw up his arms, tired of me I'm sure. I watched him take his pistol back out and turn to the door.

Oh right, that escape thing. I forced myself to stop. I did live while another died. That sobered me up. I picked up my coat and put it back on. It smelled like burnt wires and alcohol. I needed to wash it. Grumbling at it, I took it back off and shoved it into my bag.

"So, who are you?" I walked over to him as he looked down the halls.

"I'm Time Agent Caleb Weaton and I'm taking you in."

There are time cops? This universe was full of surprises. I couldn't help it, I grinned at him. My universe could barely run time travel and this one had their own protectors. He was instantly entertaining to me. He had dark, tanned skin and he wore a leather jacket and jeans. Time to piss off the agent.

"You just killed a man and you want to take me in. On what charge?"

He rolled his brown eyes, "As if you don't remember hazing the Time Agent Quarters in the Boeshane Peninsula."

I let out a laugh, "Are you serious? You saved me to be brought in on graffiti? I haven't even done it yet."

He started to speak up, but a Trafeen started coming for the office. He grabbed for his wristband, the screen in foreign letters that AICIT couldn't quite translate. "Wait, do you use that to travel?"

He turned looking at me like I was stupid. "You got half the Time Agents drunk on duty. Then threw one of their vortex manipulators into the ocean. I think you would have known."

I grimaced, that sounds like me drunk. Why did I not remember that night? I could assume it hadn't happened yet but there's a good chunk of my years I don't remember.

"AICIT: turn that off." The lights in the captain's office turned off. I glared at my wrist. "I meant the vortex-" I didn't get to finish as I rolled to my side to avoid a bolt of electricity. It hit the desk and crackled giving the room a dull light before it grounded.

Caleb let out a couple of rounds, his weapon shooting green at the Trafeen. Laser pistol, I could use one.

The Trafeen dropped like a rock in the hall. I slowly got up and picked my bag back up, having dropped it in the roll. Quickly stringing it across my shoulders again, I walked out into the hall. Caleb right behind me.

"Deactivated." AICIT finally let out. I held back the urge to bash my braclet into the nearest wall. She was being irritating on purpose.

"Thank you." I let out, watching Caleb point his pistol down both halls.

"Since you've killed the captain we have to destroy the ship now. I can't just make raging Trafeen leave." I poked my finger into his chest for emphasis.

He ignored me completely and went back to his vortex manipulator. I rolled on the balls of my feet as I waited for him to realize. The blue screen was now dead as he tapped it vigorously. "What- What did you do to it?"

"Oh look, your bracelet is broken. Looks like you'll have to help me take out the Trafeen." I gave him an innocent smile.

His face contorted into one of rage, "You turn my vortex manipulator back on."

I ignored him and walked down the hall. "AICIT: Find the engine room." She let out a beep and a map appeared on my wrist. It was missing whole sections, with the other side of the ship having the engines.

I walked out of the empty hall and down a flight of stairs. This section was blank on the map. So, I'd have to improvise. I could hear Caleb's footsteps behind me. Looks like he wasn't giving up.

"Is this your first case or something?" I called behind me as I dodged down corridors, not really bothering to look around me, my eyes glued to the map as I tried to reorient myself and find the next passage.

I heard firing around me and I flinched remembering I was on a Trafeen ship that was soon to be very pissed off at me. My legs stopped moving and I fell flat on my face. I took in large gulps of breath as my whole body tensed up. The floor was hard and unforgiving. I found my eyes drooping and it was getting hard to stay awake. Everything felt so far away.

The world moved, full of blur. Caleb was in front of me, his mouth opening wide saying something at me. It may have been shouting, I wasn't sure. He had a grip on my arm squeezing it so hard it hurt. I wanted to laugh, but it wouldn't come out. I could feel him. I was still alive. He pushed me forward and I walked clumsily, hanging on him. My legs were like jelly. I kept moving, Caleb forcing me to stay going. Things were slowly coming back. The more steps I took, the more solid I felt.

"W-What happened?" My voice was dry and my throat throbbed with every word. I needed rest. Next stop is a spa. I'm going to hide there for a week.

"You ran in front of me. One of those Trafeen shot you before I could get to you." Caleb steered me down the next corridor. He slowed down a little, putting my wrist into my vision. I could now clearly make out AICIT flickering in and out. What did the evil electricity to you? I wanted to soothe AICIT, but all that came out was a low moan. I wasn't quite all there yet. "This computer band tells you the ship's blueprints, right?"

I nodded at him and he glanced at it for a moment more, before dragging me on. My knees wobbled, but I could keep up now. Thank god it hadn't been a seizure. Or was it and I don't remember? I groaned, realizing I had a headache. My whole body slowly becoming a mess of pain and bruises. It made me smile; I had my body back.

A few more meters and we were in front of metal and pipes all forming a large engine. I pushed Caleb away and slowly walked over to the small control panel attached to the front of the engine. It looked old and had a thick layer of dust on the built in screen. If no one had been down here in awhile, it would give us a little more time.

"AICIT: You with me?" I looked at the still flickering blue screen, the map showing a crude view of the engine room. AICIT's voice sounded so robotic, its syllables caught like a broken record. I tried not to react, fear bubbling up, I didn't want to lose AICIT. She was all I had left. I forced myself to put it on the back burner, my eyes went back to the panel and I began typing. I was glad that apart of her was still working, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see the translation. If a part of her still worked, there was hope.

"Don't worry AICIT, we'll get out of here and then I'll fix you right up." I cooed as the panel screen flickered to its base coding. I flipped through, pulling up the specifications on the engine. Gravity propulsion system, reversing the engine's gravity and spanning it over the whole ship would turn the ship into a cube. I grinned and kicked the panel. The underside fell off giving me a tangle of wires. I traced the wires with my fingers, finding the teleport controls.

"Caleb, buy me some time." He turned from the door to my back, I could make out his form through the metal's reflection.

"Already on it." He walked out of the room and I dug into my bag, pulling out a small metal rod with a 90 degree bend at the end. I clicked the button and a concentrated blue flame burst out the end. I put the fire to the first wire and it cut through it like butter. I let out a sigh of content as I melted several more wires before clicking it off. I missed wiring, it was tedious task that was both challenging and soothing. I had never met anything quite like it. It was the whole reason I had tried to switch my studies from bioengineering (genetics or biomedical, on Earth) to robotic engineering. Of course that didn't fly with the Director of the Institute. So, I had to double my work load. It paid off now.

Twisting the last of the wires, I went back to the keyboard and typed feverishly, telling it how to handle the new wiring.

Shoots erupted behind me and I ducked going back under the keyboard. I really didn't want to get electrocuted again. I got back up and walked towards the door, seeing Caleb holding off three Trafeen and counting. Seeing this, I scrambled back to the panel and hit enter. The rewriting started, numbers taking up the whole screen. Twenty seconds to get off this ship. I could do it.

"Caleb get back in here!" I called, ducking behind the frame of the door as I tried to get close enough for him to hear. He moved back a step at a time, trying not to get caught off guard by the firing Trafeen. It felt like he would never get close enough, but finally he got past the door and I slammed the glowing button by the door and it slid shut. Their ship was now mine. It felt exhilarating to do by hand. I took in a breath, excitement tingling up my sternum.

Caleb gave me a 'you're crazy' look as I grabbed his arm. He kept his eyes on the door as I walked back to the panel towing him behind me.

"I've switched the engines and the teleport now only works by this crude computer. We have to go." The screen clicked down to 5 seconds. I quickly typed with one hand, noticing my torch was still on the floor. I picked it up, just in time for green to swirl around us and then we were in the decaying city again. I let go of Caleb and looked to the sky, watching the lights of the spacecraft flicker out at once.

We were safe, but at a cost. Any parts I could have used, were crushed. AICIT was functioning, barely, on minimum. To make matters worse I thought it clever to disable the Time Agent's vortex manipulator. I placed the torch back into my bag, depression hanging on my shoulders. I suppose I could scavenge for parts on this world, but it would make AICIT big and cumbersome to carry. I eyed his vortex manipulator, on second thought I could tear it apart and make AICIT new. However she might be downgraded. I cringed at that, perhaps I should just fix the vortex manipulator.

Caleb watched emotions switch over my face as I stared off into the distance. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers in front of me, knocking me out of my daze.

"I was kidding, you know?" I turned my head to the side, giving him a blank look. What was he going on about? He annoyed look got wrinkles, his patience more than run out with me. I didn't blame him. I'm sarcastic, talk to myself and I ruined his toy.

"About the graffiti... You didn't do that. I just wanted to see the look on your face. To be truthful my case was against the 'Captain,' as the Trafeen called him. I was debriefed on you being there. You haven't committed any crimes, but my superior asked me to give you hell like you did to him. He didn't explain, but I figured I'd have a go."

My mouth opened and shut, "You made that up... Really? I have enough trouble remembering the last hundred and sixty years and you make it worse." I cracked my knuckles; adrenaline was finally kicking in, making my pain lessen. "Though it does give me something to look forward to. Who was your superior?" I gave him a sly smile and he shook his head.

"Jack Harkness and by all means, go nuts." We both let out a laugh, forming a rocky alliance.

"Okay down to iron tacks... I've deactivated your vortex manipulator and AICIT is down. Do you know of any nearby parts on this planet?" I was pushing it, but he was a police officer, usually there told about every aspect. Or was that my universe?

"You mean brass tacks. And yes, this is a historical planet dedicated to different eras of the 20th century on Classic Earth. This used to be a tourist hot spot." He went off on a list of random information on the planet. I by then had ignored him, this was a park. It was meant to be a perfect replica, but the locals and tourists wouldn't use old technology. There was a good chance of getting the parts now.

I needed to get him back on track, "Are you sure its brass tacks? It was iron tacks where I came from." And I got in the last word. "Anyway, not the point. We just have to search for parts and fix up our time travelling devices, then we're good to go."

He put a hand in his pocket and looked around, "This place has been dying for a decade, what makes you think that there is anything usable?"

I shrugged, "Can't be sure. How about we ask the locals?" I darted down the street, looking for anything familiar from earlier in the day.

Then I spotted it, the alley I'd darted back and forth on. Trash was strung everywhere from me kicking it about in my run. The alley looked far worse than I remembered leaving it. I walked down it at a steady pace, Caleb rounding onto the alley, his footsteps echoing off of the brick walls around us. In the dark I could make out a figure where I estimated the door had been. Tentatively, I held up my hands getting closer still. Finally, I was able to make out the rags clutched to a man's skinny form. His face was vaguely familiar, I may have seen it momentarily when I was with the humans. I had only paid any mind to the presumed leader.

"Hi, I'm the one that was chased by the Trafeen." The ragged man held up a piece of metal menacingly. I stopped, not wanting to get within swinging range. "Hey now, I'm human. I just want to speak with your leader. Is he available?"

I heard the whirl of Caleb's pistol starting up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see it resting on my shoulder. What was with him and violence? Nevermind, that was hypocritical.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Caleb spoke in a professional tone and the man dropped the metal rod, putting his hands up. I dropped my hands, not liking Caleb being serious. There was no emotion behind it, very un-human.

"Settle down cowboy," I brushed the white pistol off of my shoulder and he holstered the laser, thankfully.

I took a step away from Caleb and closer to the ragged man. "What's your name?"

"Mark," He stated.

"Well, Mark we want to go have a chat with your leader. That's all." His eyes flashed between Caleb and me. "Just tell me where. We can find the way."

Mark stuttered, scared and unsure, "Go south for two blocks, look for lights." He motioned to the south out of habit.

I gave a thanks and turned on my heels, blowing past Caleb. I felt like I might burst, wanting to know if repair was even a possibility. My jog turned to a run.

I didn't want to be stuck here barely surviving. Never needed much food, but I would like my food to have some quality to it. I felt a pang of homesickness and tried to ignore the want for Daniel's cooking. He always joked that I was only marrying him because he was a chief. I pumped my legs, I was running from the memories and stirring emotions. I was always running. I was forced to slow down on the next block, seeing bits of light moving about on the next street. Controlling myself carefully, I walked up to the group of humans. Some were in buildings, scurrying around, others were in the middle of the street chatting. It was surreal watching the survivors laugh and carry on, without a care.

They all went silent as I asked the obvious question.


	4. Desperate for a Home

**CHAPTER 4: DESPERATE FOR A HOME**

_They all went silent as I asked the obvious question._**  
**

Weeks later and we were scavenging with the rest. I'd found most of the pieces, able to get AICIT's screen to stop flashing and her sound chip, I had finally reattached to the flashboard. Then AICIT spoke and didn't stop for 8 hours. She sounded like a school girl talking about every little thing she knew. I was starting to regret giving her so much information on her memory drive. I was tempted to shut off her AI for a while, but it was my fault. I had modeled her after a nine-year old, I should have expected this.

I swept for the twelfth time today. My small corner in this planet and it never stopped being dusty. Slamming the water damaged broom against the wall I walked back over to the metal bed, throwing my coat over the springs and laying down. The building that been falling, but I'd managed to stabilize the second floor and keep it from sinking any further.

It had taken me and Caleb nearly a week to realize that this situation wasn't a quick fix. The humans on this planet had taken us in, but I couldn't bring myself to stay with them. Just because I- we had saved them, didn't mean I trusted them. If I said the wrong thing and let in that I wasn't fully human they might turn on me. They had been bested by aliens with good intentions before and I couldn't risk their doubts.

It took a bit coercing for Caleb to help me fix up one of the buildings. Most of them couldn't be made safe, but one almost ten blocks away was holding nicely. The roof had caved into the second floor and it was bowing at the ground. Caleb and me had given blood and sweat to clean the place up and find metal beds. Most of our stuff was in the corner, my fear of it caving while we slept was unsound and a little compulsive, but Caleb humored me.

I sat back up, stir crazy. There was nothing to do, Caleb couldn't go outside, the temperatures had reached a boil 150 degrees, much too hot for him. While it would be uncomfortable, I could have easily scavenged alone. Caleb shot me down before I could even explain that it was safe for me.

I turned towards Caleb, he on his own bed. He knew I was sulking and had instead chosen to ignore me. I glared at his back and he shifted. I wanted to pull out my hair, I craved something to do. It was going to drive me mad. Not a drop of alcohol in this place. For three weeks I was going to have to deal with myself. I cringed, it was not pleasant to be aware of my company. I despised myself and it made me eager to work, to get off this planet and to the next party. I would drown my mind once again. It made life easier and made the guilt weightless. The guilt cut through me like a rusted knife, leaving me mangled and gasping for air. At first it was easy to ignore. I had hope for getting away from this planet, but then the nightmares started and reality kicked in. I was dealing with my problems and how I hated it.

Jumping up off of the bed I walked back over to the bench, unfastening AICIT from my wrist. I could at least try to keep busy. Slowly I pulled off the screen with a flat piece of metal, leaving it hanging by a wire. Reaching inside I pulled out the flashboard. It was a good foot wide, defying physics with the small wrist band that held it. It was one of the first things I had learned out of the Time Lord books. "Bigger on the inside," came to mind as I used the metal to adjust the dimensional filter and decrease its size within the casing. Usually I had a good few inches for extra parts and had used them first in repairs. I could always bring it back later, but for now extra was taking up her power. Carefully I put the blue flashboard back, careful not to let it disconnect from the power. If it did I could lose the AI that ran the system. Without AICIT it would be impossible for me to continue using it. A holoscreen was not enough to support the jumper. AICIT monitored and regulated everything in the background, something I would always be grateful for. Even when she had just been the computer in my lab, she ran numbers, monitored experiments, got me food when I was absorbed in my work... She did everything I forgot and had saved me from accidentally killing myself on several occasions. No one ever had a more diligent assistant.

I clicked the screen back into place and put back on my wrist hastily. It made me nervous to have her off of my wrist. Working sloppily with one hand wasn't an option though; only the best for AICIT.

Eventually the sun set and I burst out the doors, my skin tingling from the still humid weather. Glad I'd left my coat, my bag at my side. I stared off at the next section to explore. The locals had mentioned a security building about three miles out. It was a long shot, but at worst it could have basic medical supplies and water.

Caleb joined me barely shuffling his feet. He scuffed the ground with his black soles not bothering to bend his knees. He let out a grumble and rubbed his eyes. "You should have gone to sleep. You make too much noise when I'm trying to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, the first things out of his mouth was a complaint. "Thanks, mom." I retorted, distracted by the things I wished we could find.

Caleb gave a stretch and shut the door. "Alright, your funeral. Let's go before the others wake up."

"Good, let's go." I resisted the urge to drag him, heading to the northeast.

* * *

The walk had me on edge with excitement, constantly trying to get a half away Caleb to go faster. Several times he'd told me to fuck off and I instead danced around him: running backwards, twirling and at some point skipping. It burned off some of my energy, but not enough to keep me from kicking the rotted down door to the security building.

Caleb snorted and walked over the door, waving dust away, causing him to cough. "Weakling," I muttered under my breath and he gave me a playful shove as I tried to bypass him.

Four rooms and two dead vehicles later, we made our way back, my bag filled to its max capacity with junk, food rations and a computer once used for the cameras. We had been lucky, incredibly so. I couldn't hold back the happiness as we made small jokes and threw things about, stirring up the streets. I had the parts and we could leave. It had been a long time since I had been this happy. I thought tickled in the back of my head. It told me to take him with and refuse to fix his vortex manipulator. I quickly squashed that thought. He was sentient and human, it wasn't my place to keep him against his will.

The sun was starting to peek out from the rooftops in the distance as we walked back into our makeshift home. I smiled a little at idea of having a home.

I pulled the large computer out of my bag and sat it on my work bench. His eyes bugged, but he recover quickly. He still didn't understand how I could cram such large things into the tiny bag on my side. I hoped one day he'd get over it and stop questioning. Some people were just thick like that.

"Give up the vortex manipulator. It'll be the easiest to restore." Caleb joined me on my left, pulling it off and setting it down next to the computer. I dismantled it slowly due to only having self-made tools. I could tell he was as anxious as I was, choosing to stay with me while I slowly repaired the wires and parts AICIT had overloaded.

He always complained that I liked machines more than humans and I reluctantly agreed. There was no sense in arguing over something so small. An hour of work and I had finally gotten somewhere. Caleb was leaning on the bench chewing on a protein bar he'd grabbed out of a desk.

"Okay, you'll need to test it. Mind popping into the future by a minute?" I handed back over and he raised a brow looking at the wires and metal pipes that now stuck out of it.

"Are you sure this will work?" His face turned serious and I could see a tint of fear in his eyes.

I nodded, "Its older parts so it's going to be bigger. It'll work, trust me." I stressed the last two words. He had to test it eventually. If his worked without a hitch then it would give me a template to temporarily rebuild AICIT.

His eyes bored into mine for a good minute before he put his focus back on his vortex manipulator. Slowly he typed in the numbers and I gave him a half-smile for support.

Caleb straightened his back and let out a long breath, "Wish me luck?"

My smile widened, "Good Luck."

The air around him crackled and he flickered in and out of my time before disappearing completely. My gut wretched and I turned back to the bench, trying to keep myself in check. He was coming back. I'm not alone. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the side of the bench.

Then the air crackled with electricity and he was back. I spun around a smile immediately upon my face. It scared me to know how addicted I was becoming. I had company and I didn't want to go without it again.

He let out a laugh, stumbling forward, catching himself on the bench. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave me a smirk. "It worked. The ride was rocky, but it worked."

"Good, give me an hour and we'll have space conquered next." I pulled AICIT off and took her apart again. I worked faster than before, Caleb dancing around the room happy, that he was about to go home.

"First thing I'm doing is kissing my pillow, then my girl!" He cried out in relief and happiness and I laughed at his flip. Caleb had a serious face and attitude on all the time, the flip made the victory all the sweeter.

"Should I tell your 'girl' that she's second?" I teased him, still at work on AICIT.

He let out a laugh, "Oh please, everyone's second to your work. I think I'm allowed to love one inanimate object."

Holding my breath I attached a bundle of wires to the container of a dark thick liquid. I let him stare as I finished it up. When I finished the incredibly delicate task, my shoulders drooped in relief. One wrong move and I would have destroyed a galaxy. One drop would turn a planet inside out and I had a pint. "Sorry, that was delicate and thanks for the love."

Caleb held out his arms, "What'cha going to do about it?"

I rolled my eyes at his fake accent. He thought he was so funny. I turned back around as I put AICIT back on my wrist. There hadn't been much left from working on her on and off.

"AICIT: run diagnostic." I grabbed my coat giving it a look before putting it on. The black coat had a thin layer of dust and was starting to come apart at the seams. I clutched the strap of my bag as I looked around the room making a mental checklist. This would be the last time I returned to this planet and I would make sure of that. Satisfied that I had everything necessary I held out my hand to him. "Ready?"

Caleb gave a nod and took my hand. His support and trust gave me comfort. I would never take advantage of that purity.

AICIT piped up, her voice still holding static in the background. Yet another thing on the "can wait" list. "Diagnostic complete: memory online, universal positioning systems offline, dimensional travel deactivated, media chip error, time and space travel online... It's nice knowing the future again."

I shook my head, I would never know the feeling of being in all of time at once and I knew better than to want it. "Glad to hear. Now, AICIT: 51th century, New Earth."

There was a loud click that wasn't there before and I tried not to show the increasing worry that began bubbling up. The familiar blue light enveloped us.

The world around them rematerialized and I let out a cry clutching my back. Caleb was squeezing the life out of my hand as he hissed his free arm holding his stomach. Quickly we recovered and I rubbed my hand as it throbbed at me. I looked around, seeing that we were in a field and I took a deep breath enjoying the apple smell.

"Where are the apples?" I asked looked at New New York in the distance.

Caleb stretched his legs and looked around not quite believing that he was home. Eventually, it set in and Caleb hugged me. I let out a very un-manly squeal as he lifted me up and gave me a spin. "Okay, okay I get it your happy!" I tried to sound serious, but failed miserably. I was just as hyped up as he was.

"So, is this the right place? AICIT doesn't like to listen even when she's working properly."

Caleb held out his hand, "Let's go see." I paused, I really didn't want to see his life. It would be painful and show just how rooted he is to this time. I glanced back at AICIT knowing that this time would have better parts for me to fix AICIT up good and proper. I could deal with trauma, AICIT came first. I took Caleb's hand and we ran for the bustling city in the distance.

* * *

The next hour went fast and left me reeling to catch up. Caleb had taken me to his flat, a squeal came from within and a girl dipped in pink ran up and hugged Caleb's shoulders. He introduced me as an intern from work and mentioned his girl's name, but I remained happily unable to remember it. She invited me for lunch and a shower chiding us like children for the dirt we'd accumulated. The woman had a small nose, wide eyes and a mouth that never stopped running. About halfway through lunch, my patience had run thin and I excused myself for a shower, needing a break. I couldn't see what he saw in that blonde headed ditz. I scrubbed my head thinking about pushing her off their balcony. For the sake of Caleb alone, I kept myself in check. I glared at my badly worn clothing and requested an uncared pair of clothing from the blonde. Caleb rolled his eyes, thinking me just being smart with him and came back moments later with white jeans and a bright pink shirt. For a moment I contemplated putting my dirty clothes back on.

I thanked them both for the help, holding a plastic bag of my old clothing wanting to keep it separate for now.

Caleb gave me a sad look holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it. It was time for me to leave... And not just because of the blonde attached to his hip.

Now alone and wearing the exact opposite of my clothing, I took to the streets. First to launder my clothes, then to a seamstress, which was harder than I'd thought possible. I stepped out of the small store and into a seedy alley. I smiled enjoying my repaired and clean clothing. Feeling like myself again I walked back to the main road, the streets slowly becoming familiar and easier to navigate. At the nearest electronics store I picked through phones, navigation devices, hologram players and a pile of tools. About half way through putting them into the basket I realized that I hadn't stopped to get any money. I couldn't come here again, but that was a small price. I stepped towards the back of the store and down an isle full of wires. "AICIT: Cardiff, Earth, 2007." I gave her just enough information to know what I was talking about. No one noticed as blue swirled around and I blinked out of this timeline.

* * *

I reappeared in the middle of a busy street. I let out a yell and tried to dodge the oncoming cars through the pain of travelling with a broken AICIT. I let out a yell of surprise as I got yanked back by my collar out of the street. I sighed in relief. The pain subsided and I looked up to see the Doctor giving me an odd look. I didn't want to give up Earth, but the Doctor kept showing up. I guess it's time to find another planet.

"Thanks," I offered rubbing my neck.

He gave a cough, "Well you did appear in the middle of a busy street. Doesn't your vortex manipulator have fail safe for that?"

He's as smart as a tack, "AICIT? Usually, but she's had a rough month." I took a step back, basket of electronics still in hand. "I need to go deal with that actually. Good meeting you again Doctor." I didn't wait for his response and walked away. He had come off creepy to me and I had made out with him drunk. I really didn't want to meet him again.

He ran in front of me stopping my escape. "No need to rush off, we both finally have a firm surface to stand on and neither one of us is intoxicated. We should talk for a bit."

I forced myself not to glare, he was doing that happy thing... And insulting me at the same damn time. Okay, just answer his questions and make him go away as quickly as possible. No need to let the happy train ruin my day any longer than it has to.

"Sure," The Doctor gave me a grin. Before he could drag me off I held up a finger, "Just a moment." I dumped the basket into my bag and sat the basket down by a trashcan.

Curiously he tilted his head to get a better look. Noticing how the small bag took on the large heft of the electronics without spilling over. "Dimensional technology?" He offered, unsurprisingly correct. It was originally his technology after all.

"Of course." I stated.

He shuffled back and forth, looking anxious. "So, how about fish and chips? I know the perfect place just around the corner. You'll love it."

I blinked up at his towering form, finding this all just a little surreal. Being blunt was my immediate defense to get out of here and quick. "No offense, but this is awkward."

He shook his head more than necessary, "What's awkward about fish and chips? They're both perfectly good bits of food, at least for Earth. " That damn grin never left his face once. Giving me a pat on the arm he went on, "I mean I can see how fish are a bit awkward, all fins and scales but what's awkward about a chip? Then again potatoes do have those little sproutey eyes if you leave them alone for too long..." He seemed to catch himself in mid ramble the distracted look on his face falling away. "That or we could just talk. I want to know about you. What goes on in that head of yours."

I just blinked for a moment, unsure if he was playing with me or if he really had the attention span of a gnat. "What's with you and processed food?" I shook my head, oh god I was answering his madness. "Just- never mind. Show me where the fish and chips are."

He flashed another toothy grin. "See, already working through your fish and chip related neurosis." A moment later we were both standing in front of a barbershop, a barbershop that was most definitely not a provider of processed food in any form, believe me he even asked. The Doctor stepped out of the barbershop, running a hand through his hair, only adding to its chaotic shape."So, I may or may not have had my dates quite right, this is 2007. Barley Brothers Fish and Chips isn't here for another 6 or 7 decades..." He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

I repressed the urge to slam my head into the nearest wall. Why was I afraid of him? "Okay, well I'm not waiting that long. Nice seeing you again Doctor, I'm going to repair AICIT." With that I took off with a purpose, marching down the sidewalk. I just needed somewhere quiet. The Doctor didn't give up, walking beside me. I glared at his long legs, before my eyes flashed dangerously at the Doctor's own. I tried to deter him and he was going to keep being a pest.

"Just because I couldn't help you work through your issue doesn't mean that we can't talk."

There he is putting his foot in his mouth. Making fish and chips an issue. Is that really a phobia?

"Doctor what is so entertaining about me that you're willing to blow off time and space? I mean you and one other Time Lord have all of the universe to explore. Why are you here?"

"Other Time Lord?" He raised a brow, those three words instantly catching his interest.

That was a bad slip up on my part. Worse yet, I had left the other Time Lord. I sighed, really not wanting to get into it. Time Lords were his problem now. He had deflated my revenge by telling me his planet was dead. All of the council members would have perished with the planet. At this point my life had been turned upside down and I had no direction.

After a long moment I answered, "Yes, saw him in the 1900s. He wore tweed and a bow tie. Tried to save him from a ship explosion and he jerked away screaming about a TARDIS."

The Doctor stilled, giving me a long look. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Worse case he was gauging if I had gotten drunk and made it up. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him for it. I did barrel my way through this universe with double vision, unable to walk a straight line even in time. Not that time is a straight line...at all.

"Are you sure he said TARDIS?" Oh look, worse case wins.

I gave a glare, "Of course I'm sure."

"Tweed, really? No converse?" He started pacing and babbling about details that didn't matter. "Did he give a name?"

I shook my head, realizing that I'd stopped walking. "No, The only thing that was off about him was that he knew me."

The Doctor ran a hand down his chin, his focus moving back to me. "Oh." The Doctor had connected the dots. I would know this Time Lord, just not yet. My eyes flickered to AICIT trying not to let on how well he knew me.

"Well, enough of that how about we get poor old AICIT fixed up." As soon as the words escaped his lips I knew he would rile her up.

"Old? Who are you calling old? I'm only 354 Grandpa! I'm not even half your age." AICIT's replacement speaker crackled with every word.

I rolled my eyes. "Look what you've started, Now, she'll never quit."

"I will reroute my power and shock you." AICIT's crackled voice got louder with every word.

I gave a mock gasp, "Oh no, AICIT's going to hurt me. Whatever shall I do?"

The Doctor just smiled as AICIT gave a beep and started flashing sleeping mode. I rolled my eyes, any resistance and you ignore me. Well fine.

After that little display, I looked back from my wrist to the Doctor, unsure if giving him a chance was the right choice.

"Well, AICIT seems at ease with you. Which brings up all kinds of questions, but I'm willing to give you a chance."

* * *

Rebuilding AICIT took hours. The Doctor at first was happy to hear me talk and he filled the silence with fantastical stories that I was sure he was embellishing.

Then it got quiet and I knew what he wanted. The whole reason he had found me again. He wanted me to tell my tale. I had such little knowledge on him and he wanted to know everything about me. I let the silence drag on till it was almost too much to bear. His eyes bored into my back and I felt exposed and so tiny compared to him. I gave a sigh and focused on the joy of building and repairing, it gave me strength.

I told him about the Time Lords. How they had arrived in my universe a century before the collapse. What little knowledge I had picked up from the books that were left. I couldn't tell more. I would start to get too enthused into my story and would let slip a name or a place. It was painful to tell aloud and I was more than a little glad that my back to him for most of the conversation. My emotions wavered in and out, constantly on the verge of tears as I forced myself to tell it logically and cold. It was the only way to make it through. I knew the Doctor wouldn't belittle me for it, but weakness with a Time Lord felt unnatural and teetered on dangerous. Despite, the hairs raising on my neck and the constant tingle of danger around the Gallifreyian: Doctor had lost his planet and race, he understood more than most.

With AICIT fully repaired I put her back on my wrist. The urge to try her out was so strong it felt sinful. It was hard to resist the call. I had jumped twice with her being in poor condition and the last one had hurt. The truth of the matter is that that I'm stuck on another planet for a while. This planet, at least, wasn't nearly as bad as the last. Earth always made a good pit stop. It was diverse and full of humans. It reminds me of home.

Stopping myself before I became a sniveling mess of a human, I put my full attention on the rambling Doctor. "-really think that I could show you the beauty of this universe without the pain of a wrist watch." I raised a brow at that. There he goes insulting AICIT.

"Right because your TARDIS is really high-class." I felt a bubbling of pride at my work. AICIT had been constructed in such a short time, but she worked far better than I'd anticipated. He should show us some respect.

He raised a brow at me, but other wise ignored it, moving onto another tactic. Those hours of stories he'd told me wasn't cutting it. "Suit yourself. You'll be stuck on this planet for days waiting for your body to adjust."

He hit the hammer on the nail with that one. Days on one planet sounded like an eternity. I'd already done that with Caleb. I felt torn. The Doctor was alright, but he was still a Time Lord. How trust worthy could he really be? He had tried to lock me in the TARDIS last time.

Reluctantly, I took a step back. "No thank you, Doctor. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you." I rolled my shoulder and gave a crack, finding them stiff from bending over the table and fixing AICIT. "Besides, I haven't had a good Earth party in ages."

I caught a flicker of shock and pain in the Time Lord's eyes for just a second. It looked like someone hadn't said that to him in ages, maybe he had never heard it before. Then it was gone, the bright shine of happiness and curiosity once again plastered across the Doctor's face. It was almost a magic trick, putting on a happy face something that the Doctor had honed like any other skill: with countless hours of practice. "Then we'll have to remedy that."

Guilt decided to show its ugly head and I wanted to explain it to him. There wasn't a need though. He knew. My universe was gone and I still blamed the Time Lords for it. At this point it was petty to blame them for dying, but it was one of the few things I had left.

The Doctor strode up to me with a purpose, "This plan never works you know. You do stupid reckless things in hope that it will punish you that or maybe just for a second it'll make the pain go away. You think maybe it will get a little better with one more planet, one more party, one more drink, one more person you drag along for the ride..."

I cut him off, pressing an accusing finger to his chest. "How could you know? I-" My tongue suddenly felt like it had become tied into a knot and I couldn't finish the sentence.

The Doctor didn't back down, he knew the end, if anything his face just looked more grim. "Did you ever wonder how I became the Last of the Time Lords?"

I dropped my hand, guilt rippling though me again. He had it so much worse than me. Feeling a cocktail of emotions, I looked into his eyes searching for all my answers. "Does it ever get any better?"

His shoulders dropped and I didn't want to hear his answer. I've been running from the pain for over a century and a half. I took a deep breath, "Doctor, if you don't answer that question I'll give you one trip."

His eyes flashed from the floor to me and he tried to hide the smile creeping up on his lips. He held his hand out to me, "Come on then, Allons-y!"

I wrapped my hand around his feeling a little silly as he dragged me out of the building and down the street. I pumped my legs, running to keep up with his gangly ones. "Why are you so excited?" I asked half laughing at his antics. He had been sad no more than a minute ago. He stopped and I almost slammed into his back. I let out a grumble and walked to his side as he unlocked his TARDIS. Butterflies began to tear up my stomach as he turned, his eyes locking with mine. He gave another one of his grins and opened both doors. I slowly walked into the TARDIS, feeling his eyes on me as I took it in with both clear sight and mind. "Okay, it is a little impressive." He flashed a smile as he darted around me and to the console, pulling a few levers. I shook my head and squashed the butterflies by shutting the door behind me. No going back now.

"Well, where would you like to go first?" The Doctor danced around the console, mallet in hand.

I walked up the console, just far enough away that he wouldn't run me over with his antics. "Anywhere, but Earth. I've seen a lot of it."

"Anywhere, but Earth it is." He grinned and bashed the mallet against the console. I gave a final glance at the door just as the TARDIS gave off a grinding noise and took off.

* * *

A/N: For the people who read this already; sorry, I had forgotten to Beta it first. The biggest corrections are all Doctor scenes. And the word Tweed... Apparently there is only one 't' in it. Thank you for reading and review please!


End file.
